


I Don't Know What This Is

by nummy12345



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealous Lydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nummy12345/pseuds/nummy12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia doesn't understand where these feelings came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lydia watches the way he peppers kisses on Kira’s cheeks and suddenly her throat is dry. The books in her arms feel heavier than they normally do.  _No. That’s not it_ , she thinks. Her government book alone feels like a dozen stacked bricks. She leans on her right leg. Of course the universe would make her next class right in front of where the two new lovebirds were lip-locked. 

A guy walks by them and whistles. Scott and Kira smile before lightly bumping foreheads.

 _Whatever_ , she tells herself finally willing her legs to move.  _It’s none of my business. Weren’t you just telling her he was into her? Isn’t that what you always do, Lydia?_

Scott notices her. She gives her best smile before turning her back to him. She can be late today.

Truthfully, it’s getting harder not to notice them. When they are in class, it’s a subtle (not really) look back. At lunch, it’s entwined fingers hidden (poorly) under the table. Even at the animal clinic when the pack is surrounding something utterly disgusting, Scott can’t help but gravitate towards Kira, and her body can’t help but latch onto his. Blood and guts splattered across an operating table must compliment that spark, I guess.

It shouldn’t bother her, but it does. Nobody else seems to notice. Or maybe they don’t care.  _Why do you care?_

“Lydia?”

She peers up from the notes she’s been starring at to meet two brown eyes.  _He’s worried_ , she thinks. She doesn’t understand why she feels guilty. She lifts an eyebrow.

“Everything okay?” Scott asks.

“Fine.”

“You sure?”

He won't let it go will he? “Yeah.” Her eyes drop down to the notepad. “I’m concentrating. I’m trying to figure out how you used the wrong formula and still got the answer.”

Scott pushes his hand through his hair. “I guessed it.”

Lydia smirks. “Maybe you deserve the title of psychic.”

His phone buzzes and like magic, the worried expression vanishes. So does her smile. The eager way he taps at the screen is plenty reason to roll her eyes. It’s Kira. Even when Scott asks her to help him, he can’t go more than five minutes without talking to Kira.  _It’s like I’m not even here._  

“Scott.” She holds up his notebook. “I have to go.”

“Already?”

He put his phone down on the bed. Screen first, she notices. Must not want me to see something.

Scott reaches for the notebook. Lydia ignores the way his finger brushes against hers. “I was hoping we could-“  
  
“Sit around and watch you text your girlfriend?” Fuck. She regrets it as soon as she says it.

“Lydia?”

“Look.” She grabs her bag from where she had set it at the side of his bed. “It’s late. I still need to stop by the store to get Prada some things.”  _What a stupid lie_ , she thinks pulling her the strap of her purse around her shoulder. “I have to be up early tomorrow. I wrote down some formulas in your notebook. Hopefully they’ll help something click in that head of yours.”  
  
"Oh. Okay." He scratches the back of his neck. “Are you sure?”  
  
Lydia’s nose scrunches up as she gives him a smile. It makes her cheeks ache.  _Sure that I want to get the hell out of here? Yes_ , she thinks.  
  
“Bye, Scott.”

But before she can pass him he stretches out for her, and dammit, she stops. She stops and her eyes travel to where his hand is wrapped gently around her wrist.

“Scott?”

He sighs. “Can I at least walk you home?”

Lydia can feel her head wanting to give him a nod of approval. Her skin feels like it’s on fire, and she doesn’t want to pull away until-

His phone buzzes.

Lydia pulls her hand back. “You’ve got other things going on."  
  
"Can I call you?" His hand drops slowly to his side. "Later, I mean. Not right now. Can I?"

"You don't need to worry about me." Lydia says putting some distance between them. "I’ll be fine.”

_I always am._


	2. Chapter 2

She had been suckered into the stakeout by a pair of concerned eyes.  _You’ll be safer with one of us_ , he had said.  _Who knows what Kate will try. Lydia, please._

She tried to push out his voice by drumming her fingers against the steering wheel. Two hours had passed since they started this nonsense. Two hours sitting in a car with crappy AC in uncomfortable silence. Two. Fucking. Hours.

When she catches Kira opening her texts immediately after closing them, Lydia pinches the bridge of her nose. Kira's eyes were cemented to screen on her phone. She hadn’t gone longer than ten minutes without glancing at it. Oh yeah, she certainly felt safe with the distracted kitsune.

“Sweetheart, you’ve been staring at your phone the entire time you’ve been in the car.” Lydia said shaking her head.

Kira fiddled with her phone more. “Y-yeah.”

“Trouble in paradise?” Lydia grumbled pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

"Maybe? I’m not sure. I really don’t know.” Kira sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

She quickly craved the uncomfortable silence would return.

“He hasn’t really been texting me back. Or answering my calls.” Kira said biting her lip. “I don’t know if it was something that I did or-“

“Oh sweetie.” Lydia turned to face her friend. Friend? Is that what Kira was? "Take a deep breath. It doesn’t mean he’s lost interest. He's been busy. We all have."

The expression on her face said Kira wasn’t convinced. “It’s been an entire day.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing. I mean at school-” The image of Scott kissing Kira’s nose made her lip twitch. I _mean come on,_  she thought. At school, they'd eventually run out of oxygen from how they limited keeping their lips apart. “What I mean is worrying about it won't make you feel any better. Try to focus on other things.”

“Like what?” Kira asked.

“Well, we do have a psycho running around Beacon Hills with berserkers. That should keep your mind occupied.”

“You seem pretty calm.” Kira smiled. Lydia was happy to see her slip her phone back into her pocket. “I haven’t been here long but this sort of stuff seems to be endless.”

“Yep.” Lydia replied shifting her body to look out the window. “Berserkers, kanimas, banshees, and druids.” It had been sprinkling for a while now. She followed the trickling water down the glass. “You start to get used to it. You'll get there eventually."

“It’s all new to me you know?” Kira's voice quavered.

Lydia's purse vibrated in her lap. She fumbled through it to find her cell.

 _ **Hi.**_  It said.

 _Scott?_  She angled the phone so the screen was out of Kira’s sight.

“Are you two close?” Kira asked.

Lydia's chest tightened and she dropped her phone into her lap. “Who?”  _Of course you know who._

“Scott.”

“They grew on me.” Her eyes drifted toward her lap when she felt her phone vibrate again.

_**Everything okay?** _

_Dandy,_  she mused eyeing his girlfriend.

Kira laughed. “They?”

“Him and Stiles. They grow on you like a fungus.”

“How did you meet?”

"He was everywhere once he started to date my best friend.”  _Allison._  Her voice sounded strangled. She stared at the screen of her phone. She wasn’t ready to talk about this. She didn't want to talk about him anymore especially with her.

_**You've been distant since you know. I’m worried because I care about you. And the other night..** _

Lydia's eyes widened. Suddenly it was hard to breathe, and she quickly shoved her phone back into her purse.  _What is he doing?_  She could see Kira watching her.  _God, don't look at me._

"Are you okay?" Kira asked setting her hand on Lydia's shoulder.

Her mouth felt dry. "Sweetheart, I really don’t want to talk about Scott McCall right now.”

"Oh." She tugged her hand back. "Sorry."

Kira didn’t say much after that. She pulled her phone out from her pocket and relapsed back to staring at the screen.  _Why isn’t he texting her,_  Lydia thought.  _She's his girlfriend. He should worry about her, not me._


	3. Chapter 3

“Pink and green? Seriously?” She rolled her eyes. “Even a colorblind person would be offended.”

“S-s-sorry.” The freshman climbed back up the ladder to rip down what had taken an hour to hang.

“And you.” Lydia said eyeing a girl holding a gigantic crystal star. “What do you think you’re doing with that?”

“I was going to-“

She shook her head. “No, you weren’t.”

The girl’s lips thinned as she put the star back into a dented cardboard box labeled decorations. Lydia scribbled on her clipboard without even looking at it. Damn did it feel good. She was mean. And fuck did it feel downright amazing to walk in a room and have people avoid making eye contact with you because they were intimidated, not because they thought you were crazy. 

“Don’t you think you're a little harsh?” 

 _Danny._  Lydia pressed her tongue against her cheek.

“What the hell is that?” Her eyes landed to whatever he was holding in his hand. “That is hideous.”

“Relax. It’s just a sample.” He handed it to her. 

Lydia let her fingers rake through the puke green fabric. Awful. So so so awful. “Can we burn it?”

Danny snorted. “At this rate we’ll have nothing done by next Friday.” 

“Well, you asked for my assistance.” Lydia shrugged. “I do throw the best parties, so I know what I’m doing.”

He smiled. “That’s debatable.”

“Please.” Lydia scoffed. “Don’t think that mediocre pool party you and Jackson threw freshman year held a candle to anything I’ve done.”

Danny chuckled. _It felt good to make someone laugh_ , Lydia thought. He held up his hands in defeat, and Lydia gave him the smuggest smile she could muster up.

“Thanks for asking me to help, by the way.” She gently elbowed his arm.

“Well, prom's supposed to be the best night of my life. I was motivated by my own selfish desires.” Danny replied elbowing her back. “And lucky me I happen to know a girl who throws the best parties. So are you going?”

“You think I’d put all this effort into this if I weren’t?”

She felt normal. For months it was difficult to remember what being normal was like. A 17-year-old girl should go out with her friends, have parties, go to dances, date, maybe even fall in love. When had she stopped doing that? 

For the first time in what seemed like forever, she finally felt like she had control of something in her life. Prom would be nice. Prom would be remarkable. Prom would be free of death, she silently assured herself. And all the pain.

“Anyone ask you?” Danny wiggled his eyebrows and nodded his head toward the gymnasium door. “I’m sure someone wants to.”

Lydia’s eyes settled on Scott. Scott who was looking in. Scott who was staring at her. Scott who was pretending to study the decorations once he saw she spotted him.

“Please.” Lydia answered. “In his dreams.”

“Oh. His dreams?” Danny grinned and Lydia slapped him with her clipboard. "Ow."

“Shut up. He has a girlfriend.”

“A girlfriend who is out of town.” Danny rubbed his shoulder. 

“What are you talking about?”

“Haven’t you seen him sulking?” Danny asked. “I thought you two were friends.”

Lydia shrugged before stealing another look at Scott. “I have more important things to do than to care about the love life of Scott McCall.”

Danny snorted. “Uh-huh.”

She smacked him with her clipboard again. “Shut up.”

“He’s a pretty good dancer.” Danny said fluttering his eyelashes at her. She couldn’t help but giggle.

“Oh really?”

He nodded. “We danced last year. I practically swooned.” 

“Well, I don’t have time to swoon.” Lydia tapped his chest with her pen. “I have a lot of pressure right now. I'm trying to make all our adolescent prom dreams come true.”

“What if he asks you?” Danny reached for her pen. Lydia quickly pulled it behind her back.

“He won't.”

“But what if he does?” His eyes swayed toward the door.

“It wouldn’t be right. He has a girlfriend.”  _And he was in love with my best friend._  Lydia bit her lip. Allison was never far from her thoughts. Scott was always a constant reminder of what happened. She could have saved her. When she looked at him, sometimes it was all she could think. 

“Besides, he’ll probably want to take Stiles.”

“We’ll see.” Danny smiled.

Lydia’s eyes went back to the door. He was still standing there pretending that he hadn't noticed her. It was cute.  _He was cute_ , she thought holding in a giggle when she saw he was dressed in goofy gym clothes. 

"He's a terrible actor." Danny said.

Lydia nodded. The way he stared at the ceiling directly above her tugged at her heart.  _Probably an awful liar too_ , she guessed. "I have to get back to my prom planning, Danny."

It was better if she just focused on putting on the prom.  _She didn’t need to go with anyone_ , she thought looking away from Scott. For now, just this was enough.


	4. Chapter 4

_Holy shit. Did they mix it with rubbing alcohol?_  

Lydia scrunched her nose. The aftertaste was horrible. The doors had barely been open 30 minutes and already someone managed to slip past Coach and spike the punch? Her eyes settled on Stiles. He waved and gave her two thumbs up before nodding at the punch bowl. _I should have known_ , she jeered. 

She combed the room for Coach. _No wonder he didn’t notice_ , Lydia thought rolling her eyes. He was diligently blowing his whistle and getting in-between dancing couples; one of which happened to be Danny. She raised her cup to him when they made eye contact. Lucky guy had his head nuzzled in the nape of some hotties neck right before Coach barreled between them. 

“People seem to be enjoying themselves.” It brought out a sliver of a smile. 

Well, except Malia. She was a vision in green and unquestionably hating her dress from the looks of it. Her continuous fidgeting made Lydia nod her head. She understood that feeling all too well.

“You'll get used to it.” She swirled her drink. 

“Get used to what?”

 _Scott?_ She bit her bottom lip. _Where did he come from?_  

“Boobs and evening gowns.”

He snickered. “What?”

“Look at you.” Lydia’s eyes dawdled up and down his figure. “In a tuxedo.”

“My mom helped me pick it out.” He smiled.

“Your date must be-”

He scratched at his temple. “I don’t have one.”

Lydia sipped her drink and arched her eyebrows. “Where’s Kira?”

“Out of town.” Scott put a hand in his pant pocket and shifted his feet. “Didn’t you know?”

Yeah, no. There was no way she was answering that question. “Stiles?”

“Has a date.” He said nodding towards Malia who was focused on adjusting her chest. “Woah." Scott’s full attention returned to Lydia.  

“You mean I’m not the only one third-wheeling it tonight?” She took another sip. Her cheeks began to burn. “Shocker.”

“Third wheel?” Scott’s shoulders stiffened. “Lydia, what do-“

“Stiles has Malia. Even Derek Hale has a girlfriend now. And you-“ Lydia slammed the rest of her drink. She frowned at her empty cup. 

“Do you want another drink?”

She hummed. “Sure.” _I guess he doesn’t want to talk about this either._

“Okay.” Scott grabbed her cup. When his fingers grazed hers, she felt heat bubble in her stomach. At least she thought she did. Did she? “I’ll be right back.”

Her eyes followed him all the way to the punch bowl. Why was he talking to her anyway? None of them had paid much attention to her lately. Well, unless they had a problem. A dead person problem. 

Lydia hugged her arms and shivered.

And Scott, well, maybe she caught him glimpse her way every now and then, but he was mostly attached to the lips of his girlfriend. Lydia rolled her eyes. Not like she cared anyway. He had texted her a few times, but really what was the point in even replying? _I care about you._  Her chest squeezed. 

"Get it together, Lydia." She grumbled. _Of course he cares about you. You're friends. You care about him too._

Scott pulled the ladle to his nose and sniffed it. _I’m busted_ , she grunted. When he turned to look at her, Lydia’s averted her eyes to witness whatever the hell Stiles was doing on the dance floor. _Oh no_ , she thought tapping her forehead. _He’s going to hurt himself if he keeps that up._

“Here.” 

Lydia blinked at the cup in front of her face. She delivered him a wicked grin when noticing Scott had one of his own.

“Thanks. Cheers.”

“Cheers.”

The liquid burned down her throat. She hated how it made her eyes water. Scott looked unaffected as he threw back the entire drink in a matter of seconds. _Werewolf magic or something_ , she guessed. _I wonder how many of those it’d take to get him buzzed?_

“I wanna dance.” Scott said wiping the corner of his mouth with his finger.

“With me?” Lydia asked.

Scott shrugged, and then laughed. “Would you like to?” He offered his hand.

Lydia placed her cup down on the table and smirked. “Sure. Why not.” This was prom after all. Her prom. The prom she toiled to make perfect.

“I was kind of hoping you’d say yes. Your date won't mind if I steal you away?" Scott asked.

Date? "I don't have a date."

That grin on his face grew. Scott looked ridiculously cheesy. "Well, let's dance."

He led her to the dance floor and she stumbled into his chest laughing. Her head felt light and her heart felt bubbly. _Alcohol,_ she told herself. _Definitely the alcohol_.

Coach blew his whistle till his face practically turned purple, and pointed at Lydia with such a menacing look in his eyes. They both laughed. Lydia threw her hands up and slowly backed away from Scott's chest.

 _I’m. Watching. You._ Coach mouthed.

“He’s got both eyes on me.” Lydia declared setting her palm on Scott’s shoulder.

“So do I.”

She hiccupped. _Oh, don't say that._

He smirked and had the most goofy expression on his face. "I'm a terrible dancer."

"Lucky you. I happen to be a good tutor."

"Yeah." Scott said taking her hand in his. "I know."


	5. Chapter 5

When his dark eyes sought out hers from across the room, Lydia shuddered.  
She quickly recovered by turning her attention toward Danny who was working on his drink. He snorted as the last of the liquid hit his lips.  
“What?”  
Danny shrugged but answered when Lydia saw his gaze land on Scott. She rolled her eyes hard. Scott was in the middle of what resembled some sort of dancing with Stiles and Malia. When his attention briefly returned to her, Lydia immediately decided to focus on her heels like they were the most interesting things in the world. Heat rose to her cheeks. Danny chuckled. _Fuck, was it that obvious_?  
“Stop it.” Lydia hissed as she reached for the punch ladle she had gotten really familiar with throughout the evening. After Scott and her finished their last dance, she’d made it a point to put as much distance between the two of them as possible. This included dancing with just about anyone else who happened to ask her and nursing countless punch refills.  
“I didn’t say anything.” Danny smiled.  
“You’re saying plenty.” She replied swirling her pinky in her once again full cup. “You always have something to say.”  
“Who wouldn’t.” Danny replied with a wink. “I mean look at him.”  
She forced herself not to. Even with the distance she could feel his presence. Lingering eyes muddled with mixed emotions. Confusion, longing, playful, and sometimes downright sad. Was he sad because of her because that, she reasoned, was ridiculous. Maybe the punch had her imagination running rampant. Maybe it wasn’t Scott’s eyes doing the lingering but her own. For months she’d been struggling and avoiding any feelings that came along with seeing or being within close proximity to Scott. He’s your friend, she reminded herself more times than she could count.  
Lydia sighed before draining her drink.  
“Everything okay?” Danny asked. Lydia felt the plastic cup slip from her fingers into his. He tossed it in a nearby trashcan. She pressed the tips of her nails into her palm. It felt numb.“Lydia?”  
“Of course,” she replied flashing the best smile she could muster. “Are you going to get me a new cup?”  
Danny cringed. “Seriously? How many have you had?”  
Lydia’s nose scrunched up. “Enough to know I’m okay with one more.”  
Danny rolled his eyes and turned toward the punch, and Lydia found her own back on Scott. She watched him; studied his movements. Her lips pressed tightly together when his face lit up. Stiles had grooved his way into the center of the auditorium as he and Malia attempted to sandwich Coach between them and their gyrating bodies. When Scott laughed he tilted his head back and reached out toward Stiles like it would somehow stabilize him. Lydia pinched the bridge of her nose. She was completely frustrated.  
_He has a girlfriend_ , she reminded herself again. _You’re his friend_.  
“Why don’t you go dance with him again?”  
Lydia glanced at Danny but remained silent.  
“If you wont, maybe I will.”  
“Go ahead,” she said. “He’s a good dancer.”  
They both smiled.  
"I know."

******

When Scott offered to walk her home, she initially waved it off.  
After five minutes of fumbling in her purse for her keys, they stumbled past the porch. Lydia leaned against the door as she worked her key into the lock. Her forehead was pressed completely against the wood. When the damn thing finally unlocked she flung the door open and kicked her heels off into the living room. She waved for Scott to follow. As he was taking off his shoes, Lydia worked at her coat. Somewhere between unsnagging the last button and shimmying it down her arms, she stumbled and somehow pulled Scott down with her landing straight on her ass. Laughter overtook them both. Lydia laughed so hard tears prickled her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a set of 10 drabbles.


End file.
